


A good job

by PleaseCallMeDarkblade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, baltic abuse, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseCallMeDarkblade/pseuds/PleaseCallMeDarkblade
Summary: Lithuania pleases Russia.





	A good job

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small smut. Not historical, no plot or anything juicy.

A part of him wants to do well at everything he tries. Even this.

After the chores are done, the dishes are put away, the floors are swept they head upstairs. Estonia and Latvia to the shared Baltic bedroom and Lithuania and Russia to the master bedroom.

It only happens once or twice a week, most nights he is allowed to sleep with the others. To collapse into bed after working all day.

He never knows what triggers Ivan to decide when a night is right. They can be well behaved with no incidents and he would still get brought into the room.

The large wooden bed, in traditional Russian style with thick blankets and freshly fluffed pillows. The Russian man sits on the side with his feet on the floor. His pants folded neatly on the dresser.

With a hand gesture they both know well he commands Lithuania to kneel on his knees between the Russian’s legs.  It’s a position Toris has grown accustomed to.

Ivan's junk bulges from within his dark underwear as his rough hand reaches to push it down.

Toris opens his mouth to plead that maybe tonight they don’t have to do this but that just gives Ivan an entrance to shove the head of his cock past his lips.  A cruel hand grips his hair to pull his head closer.

Lithuania closes his eyes and silently takes it in as deep as he can. He is constantly fighting the urge to gag as the tip bumps at the back of his throat in rhythm with Ivan’s thrusts. He finds his hands pushing on the bed, unconsciously pushing him away from the Russian.

Oh no. He shouldn’t have done that.

Ivan pulls out of his mouth and pushes him away. Standing up to walk across the room where coiled rope waits.

He tries Toris’ hands tight behind his back then resumes his position.

Forced to take all of Ivan in to his mouth he begins to cough in between running his tongue around the cock in hopes of getting it over with sooner. He feels large balls touching his chin. He forces himself to ignore them.

Ivan’s breathing comes in huffs.

There is moaning while the thrusting grows more intense. Not much more now.

He works his tongue around the cock but is caught off guard when Ivan pulls back so only the head is in his mouth. Then his tastes the reason why.

His tongue is coated in semen than fills his mouth, dribbles down his lips and chin. Ivan is grinning at him as he pulls out.

“My little whore.”

He takes his knife off the nightstand and leans down over Toris, cutting the rope from his wrists.

“Go clean up and go to bed.”

Silently Toris stands, walks out.

Another job well done. As long as he does well he will be the only one forced to take this dirty job. 


End file.
